Babs' Farting Problem
by Yoshizilla-Fan
Summary: Babs picks up something from Bugs that he picked up ideally from his girlfriend Lola. Now Babs is letting loose and causing chaos for most of the Looney Tunes and Tiny Toons in Acme Acres. So Wev up Dose Fwyews.
1. Chapter 1

**Babs' Farting Problem**

by Yoshizilla-Fan

Yoshizilla-Fan: This show is pure classic, and I thought, why not this? Happy reading!

* * *

At the Acme Looniversity, several random cartoon characters were walking around as Buster and Babs Bunny were chatting next to a classroom door.

"So how did it go with Bugs Bunny during that conference you had with him?" Buster asked Babs.

"It went great! He's really taught me a lot!" Babs responded, a wide grin on her face.

Buster rubbed his head in confusion. "A lot about what?"

"This!" Babs turned around and pointed her butt towards Buster, before farting loudly at him, her gas lifting up her purple skirt.

Buster stared at Babs in shock, not believing what he saw. "Dear looney god, Babs! What did you do that for?"

Babs giggled as she farted loudly again, her farts being cutely high pitched. "Well, Bugs has been acting a little bit different ever since the other day when he found out something about his girlfriend, and he told me all about it, told me about how funny it is, and so I figured, why not do it myself?"

Buster watched as Babs letting out more high pitched, squeaky poots, getting the attention of the other cartoon characters, many of them laughing their heads off or being disgusted. "What exactly did Bugs teach you, and what exactly is it about his girlfriend that he told you about?"

Babs giggled as another raunchy toot escaped her cute, little pink butt. "That farting adds humor and not to mention makes people pay more attention and also draws in more readers and viewers!"

Buster felt a bit tight in the groin as he watched Babs cut the cheese in a cute manner. "Bugs sure has a way with words! And his girlfriend does know best!"

"Glad you see it my way!" Babs smiled, farting again for 5 seconds as she loved seeing her skirt being lifted as a result. "Well, I gotta get going. Say "Smell you later", Buster!"

"Smell you later, Buster." Buster copied, suddenly realizing that he had been messed with as Babs giggled in response, tooting away as she walked off to her next class, the other cartoon characters giving her strange looks or laughing at her high pitched farting, with Babs smiling in response to the laughter, knowing that her farts were indeed humorous.

"Oh boy..." Buster groaned as he rubbed his forehead in disbelief, not being used to the idea of her pink, female counterpart being a cute, little pooter.


	2. Chapter 2

Buster, Babs, Plucky Duck and Hamston J. Pig along with the rest of the tiny toons were in a class taught by Elmer, many of them bored out of their minds.

"...And dats how you make a gwiwwed cheese anvil dat you can dwop on one's head, and it huwts less dan a weal anvil!" Elmer finished.

Buster slammed his face against his desk in frustration. "Gosh! Is gwilled cheese all dat dis guy talks about? I wouldn't be surprised if he taught us how to cut a piece of 'gwiwwed' cheese next!"

Babs lifted her head, getting an idea to make the class more interesting. "Speaking of cutting cheese..." Babs then farted loudly, giggling loudly as Buster facepalmed himself.

"Again with the flatulence?" Buster groaned to himself.

Plucky laughed in response to Babs' gassy outburst, wafting the air around her as he did. "Good one Babs! You must really be tootin' to give us a laugh!"

Hamston simply groaned in response to Babs' fart, trying to ignore it. "So immature."

Elmer quickly noticed the commotion, getting annoyed as he walked to where Babs was sitting. "Barbara Anne Bunny!"

"Don't call me that!" Babs complained, hating being addressed by that name.

Elmer stared at Babs, making her feel uncomfortable. "Don't intewwupt my class!"

Babs turned her head away from Elmer, then she looked at Elmer with a witty expression. "Oh have a sense of humor! That's what this Looniversity is all about isn't it? Being funny and stuff!" Babs got up, farting loudly as the other tiny toons laughed, except for Hamston and Buster.

"Stop dat! It's making me weawwy angry!" Elmer exclaimed, getting really annoyed by Babs' farting.

"Babs, I think you should listen to him." Buster suggested.

Babs looked at him, then got an idea as she stood up on her desk, turning her back towards Buster as she pointed her butt at him. "Oh come on Buster! You should understand that farting is funny! It's the one funny thing we never got to do on the actual show!"

To better prove her point, Babs released a loud, trumpet fart in Buster's direction, which went from a trombone to a loud tuba and lifted her purple dress, revealing her white panties, which had a slightly damp stain on it. Buster felt a boner coming on as she watched Babs rip ass as she enjoyed every second of it, sighing of relief.

Thirty seconds later, Babs stopped, leaving Buster in a state of disbelief and silence. Then, he burst out laughing, and pretty soon the other tiny toons except for Hampton, who ran out of the room seeking form fresh air, started laughing as well.

"Wow Babs! You were right! It IS funny! Maybe you should teach the class!" Buster claimed.

"No kidding!" mentioned Plucky as she wafted the air around him.

Meanwhile, Elmer's face turned red with anger as he was severely annoyed by Babs' loud, gassy farts. "DATS IT! YOU WILL ALL STAY AFTER SCHOOL!" he screamed as he stormed to the front of the class, trying to get back to his lecture.

"We'll that's just great! Thanks a lot Babs!" complained Plucky, who no longer found Babs' farting humorous.

Babs farted loudly again, giggling in response to it. "You're welcome!" she teased.


	3. Chapter 3

Babs, Buster, and Plucky were being held by Elmer in detention because of Babs' loud flatulence in the previous chapter.

"I can't believe we have to stay after school because of Babs. She just HAD to break wind in front of the professor." Plucky complained.

"Hey, I can't help it if I'm gassy." Babs pointed out, smiling sheepishly. "I'm cute, I'm crazy, I just can't help it!"

"At least it has it's ups and downs." Buster mentioned.

"QUIET!" Elmer yelled as he was trying to read his magazine about grilled cheese recipes.

"Don't worry, I know how to get us out of this." Babs whispered to her Tiny Toon friends as she zoomed off, coming back wearing a cafeteria lady disguise.

Elmer noticed Babs in the disguise, mistaking her for a cafeteria lady. "What do you want? I'm busy."

"We're having grilled cheese in the lunch room." Babs spoke in a different, more womanly voice."

Elmer's eyes lit up with excitement as he put down the magazine. "Oh boy! Gwiwwed cheese!" he ran out of the room towards the cafeteria.

Then, Buster, Babs and Plucky all snuck out, getting behind the corner of a wall and peaking to make sure it was safe. Then the three of them walked out from behind the corner

"Good going, Babs! That really fooled ol' Elmer." Buster pointed out.

"Thanks Buster! It's what I do!" Babs claimed as she took off her disguise.

Then, much to their horror, then quickly saw Elmyra Duff across the hall, staring at Buster and Babs with a wide grin.

"You're not getting away from me this time, bunnies!" Elmyra claimed as she ran towards Buster and Babs, who felt like they had nowhere to run as they cowered in fear.

"Well bye!" Plucky ran off, feeling lucky not to be part of the situation.

Babs then got an idea. "Buster quick! Pull my finger!" she exclaimed as she stuck out her finger and turned around, her cute, furry butt facing towards Elmyra, who was closing in on the bunny duo.

"Ok Babs!" Buster then quickly grabbed Babs' finger and pulled it. Then, Babs farted loudly and powerfully, her dress being lifted as a result, and the force of her fart pushing Elmyra back as it literally blew her away, making her crash into the wall behind her.

Babs then sighed of relief, before giving Buster a big ol' hug. "Thank you Buster! I really needed that! I've been holding that one in since the beginning of our detention."

Buster blushed as he felt another erection coming on down in his private area. "Y-You're welcome Babs." he muttered.

Babs farted loudly again, her skirt being blown up, revealing her white panties, which were even more damp as a result of her bad gas. "Come on, Buster. Let's go home." she took Buster's hand as he blushed further as she did, both of them walking out the door, with Babs' butt releasing silent but deadlies as she enjoyed it.

Then, Elmyra woke up, feeling dazed as she shook her head, sobering up. But then she smelled Babs' lingering fart, her face turning green with sickness as she put her hands over her mouth. "That is one stinky bunny!" she claimed as she ran to the bathroom to throw up.

Then, Elmer Fudd walked angrily back to his classroom. "Dere was no gwiwwed cheese! Wait 'till I get my hands on-" then he too caught some of Babs' bad wind, and unfortunately for him, it didn't smell like grilled cheese at all, which caused him to pass out on the spot.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day at Acme Looniversity, Buster and Babs were having lunch together, and Montana Max was eating at his own private table as usual since he was very, very rich. But that was besides this fanfic's focus, as Buster and Babs continued having lunch together. Then, Plucky and Hamston showed up, sitting next to them.

"Well, well, if it isn't Bad Gas Babs." Plucky teased as he sat down between Buster and Hamston.

Buster moved away from Plucky in annoyance, sliding closer to Babs. "Hey! Don't go teasing on Babs just because she's gassy."

"It's ok Buster." Babs told him. "Bad Gas Babs. That's funny!" she chuckled.

Hamston slides all the way to his right, as far away from Babs as possible. "Yeah, just don't do it around me."

Then, Fifi La Fume noticed the tiny toon trio talking amongst themselves, curious as to what the topic was, walking over to them. "Excuse moi, but I couldn't help but overhear zee conversation."

Buster noticed her, waving to her as he did. "Oh hey Fifi."

Babs noticed the purple skunk, getting the urge to show Fifi her farting skills. "Fifi! You're just in time! Check this out!" Babs then got up on the table, turning her butt towards Fifi, farting loudly towards her as her breaking wind lifted her dress, revealing her fresh pair panties that started to get damp as a result.

Fifi's eyes widened in shock, wafting the air as she tried to get rid of the smell, despite being used to her own since she was a skunk. "Sacre bleu! Zee smell eez worse than my own!"

"Oh come on Fifi! It's not that bad! It's supposed to be funny." Babs mentioned as she let out a cute little poot, blushing and giggling as she did.

"Yeah. Take it from miss pootsy tootsy over here." Plucky joked as he kept eating his sandwich.

Fifi chuckled loudly in response to Plucky's comment. "Zat is funny!"

Babs simply giggled as she continued breaking wind in front of Fifi, Buster and Plucky, with Buster and Fifi laughing in response to it, Hamston leaving to eat lunch somewhere else, and the rest of the toons in the cafeteria either gagging or chuckling as Babs' bad gas started to stink up the cafeteria, with Montana Max getting really annoyed as the lingering smell reached his table. But one of his butlers simply took out a fan to get Babs' smelly wind away from him. Fifi started rolling on the floor laughing as Babs' farts got louder and ranged from high pitched to low tuba pitched, also ranging from raunchy to wet and back, enjoying it as the back of her white panties got browner and more wet with each fart.


	5. Chapter 5

Babs as well as her other tiny toon friends were all in gym class, with several other tiny toons running around and Lola Bunny being the gym coach.

"Ahh Gym Class. My favorite class!" Babs claimed in excitement, her hands on her hips.

"Why is it your favorite class Babs?" Buster asked her.

Plucky walked up to Buster and Babs. "I think I know."

Babs then farted loudly in Plucky's direction, giggling as she did. "You guessed it!"

"Wait, what does farting have to do with gym?" Buster asked.

Lola Bunny then walked up to the tiny toon trio. "And how are you three doing?"

"Lola!" Babs then ran up to Lola, hugging her waist, being happy to see her.

Lola then patted Babs on the head. "Hi Babs! How's my favorite pupil doing this fine day?"

Plucky slapped his forehead in annoyance while wafting the air with his other hand, trying to get the smell of Babs' fart away from him. "See that Buster? Lola and Babs have a thing going on. And I'm pretty sure she became gassy by spending time with her."

Buster thought for a moment, rubbing his chin, then he realized it. "Of course! Babs may have mentioned that Bugs Bunny's girlfriend had something to do with this!"

Babs then picked up a basketball. "Watch this boys! Lola taught me this!" Babs then threw the basketball in the air, sticking her butt in the air and farting loudly, the force of her gas propelling the ball into the air as it went through the hoop.

The other tiny toons' jaws dropped in awe as Lola watched Babs' gassy shot, impressed. "Good shot Babs!"

Babs giggled in response to her farting. "Thank you coach!"

Plucky simply groaned in annoyance while Buster felt aroused by Babs' gassiness, with her and Lola laughing with each other as Babs continued making more gassy shots with her butt.


	6. Chapter 6

Babs was walking in the hallway, minding her own business when she stopped and saw Elmyra in front of her, wearing a gas mask.

"I'm gonna make you mine this time, bunny! And this time your stinky bottom will not make me throw up!" Elmyra claimed as she ran after Babs, prompting her to run.

"Oh what do I do to deserve this?" Babs thought to herself as she kept running. Then she had an idea. "I know! Maybe my farts can make me go faster!" Babs continued running as she farted loudly, her gas propelling her forward, leaving behind a trail of green, smelly gas, which didn't affect Elmyra because of her gas mask, but affected many other tiny toons as they gagged and coughed.

"Dear god! Not that smell again!" Hamston J. Pig groaned as she entered one of the classrooms and closed the door, spraying the air around him with air freshener as he tried to get Babs' fart away from him.

Buster was hanging around one of the corners, when Babs zoomed past him, farting all the while, prompting Buster to plug his nose to avoid smelling Babs' bad gas.

Babs then stopped and ran up to Buster, her butt still pooting out gas. "Buster! Quick! Elmyra is coming my way! Help me!"

Buster looked back down the hallway and saw Elmyra, noticing her gas mask as he got an idea. "Don't worry Babs! I got this!" As Elmyra passed by, Buster quickly grabbed her gas mask and pulled it right off, causing Elmyra to place her hand over her mouth as her face turned green.

"Not again!" Elmyra quickly ran to the bathroom to throw up again.

Babs then ran up and hugged Buster, farting loudly again as her dress lifted up, revealing her very wet panties. "Oh Buster, thank you!"

Buster blushed, putting his hands behind his back after Babs stopped hugging him, feeling another boner as Babs continued breaking wind, which lifted her dress even more. "You're welcome Babs."


	7. Chapter 7

In Yosemite Sam's class, Babs Bunny groaned as she rubbed her growling stomach, feeling like she was about to explode.

Buster noticed this, tilting his body over to her. "Uh, Babs? What's wrong? Something bother you?"

Babs' stomach continued growling as she moaned in pain. "Oh Buster, I just couldn't help myself today. I don't know why I do these things..."

Earlier during lunch, it was taco day at the cafeteria, and Babs rushed in ahead of everyone else, eager to get some before anyone else.

"Oh goodie! I made it!" Babs claimed as she grabbed as many tacos as possible, scarfing them down as quickly as possible, burping loudly afterwards. The other tiny toons gave her odd looks as she looked back at them, blushing. "Excuse me! Hee hee!"

"Well next time you get all excited, don't do that." Buster suggested as he moved his body back to his seat.

Just then, Yosemite Sam jumped into the room, carrying two shotguns. "Alright, class! Now I'm gonna show ye how to defend yerself against an attack!"

Babs crossed her legs nervously as she farted loudly, her gas echoing through the classroom, with Hamston unaffected by it as he was wearing a gas mask, obviously prepared for more of Babs' bad gas attacks.

Sam looked around, annoyed by the sound of Babs' fart. "Alright, I reckon to know who's responsible for breakin' the wind in such a manner that gets on ma' nerves!"

Babs looked around nervously, accidentally farting again, feeling her panties become more damp as she did.

Yosemite Sam noticed this, walked over to Babs and glaring at her, causing her to whimper behind her desk as another loud poot escaped her furry tushie. "So you're the one who disrupted my class! Well guess what missy! When I'm through with you, you're gonna wish you never messed with Yosemite Sam! Ya hear?"

Babs stared at Sam's face, then she got an idea as her expression turned witty. "Then allow me to show the class how you really defend yourself from an attack!" Babs stood up, then she got up on her desk as she bent down and pointed her butt at Sam.

"Here we go again..." sighed Plucky as he rolled his eyes.

Babs suddenly farted loudly and powerfully in Sam's face as her skirt was lifted by the force of her gas, knocking him back as the smell was too much for him, causing him to get knocked out. "Wow! Those tacos were really worth it!" she claimed as she released a 30 second fart that filled the classroom and caused Babs' dress to be blown upward, revealing her brown stained panties as she blushed with pride. "Good golly! Now I gotta change my panties!" she pointed out, smiling and blushing cutely while rubbing the back of her head in front of all her classmates, of which most of them were either gagging or coughing, except for Montana Max, who was also wearing a gas mask alongside Hamston.

"That's Bad Gas Babs for ya!" Buster joked while plugging his nose due to the thick, lingering sulfur smell of Babs' butt bombs.


	8. Chapter 8

Babs was skipping along on a dirt path, enjoying her surroundings as she smiled sweetly. Suddenly she accidently tripped over a pebble, screaming loudly as she fell over, landing the dirt, her butt sticking in the air as she farted loudly. Babs got back up, dusting herself off as she caught the smell of her lingering gas, plugging her nose as she did.

"Gosh am I gassy!" Babs commented, chuckling as she wafted the air, releasing another loud tuba toot that lifted her small dress, blushing cutely as she placed her finger by her mouth. "Oh my, did I do that? Hee hee."

Buster caught up to Babs on the dirt road, seeing her fart as he felt another boner in his personal area, causing him to grab it, trying to control himself. "You...you sure did Babs!"

Babs noticed Buster, being happy to see him as she smiled, walking over and hugging him, another raunchy fart erupting from her bunny butt, which lifted her dress, revealing her white panties. "Hi Buster! I'm so happy to see you here!"

Buster let go of Babs. "Really? Why?"

Babs giggled as she bent down, releasing another burst of breaking wind that lasted for 30 seconds as she sighed of relief. "I needed someone to share my gassiness with, silly!"

Buster blushed in arousal. "Really?"

"Of course! Follow me!" Buster and Babs walked to Babs' house, then Babs smiled naughtily as she got right in front of Buster, placing her butt next to his crotch, which made Buster blush in confusion, before Babs farted loudly on him, getting him more aroused as he blushed more, with Babs smiling in response to Buster's arousal.

"Umm, Babs, why are you doing this?" Buster asked.

"Oh, just bored!" Babs commented as she continued farting loudly on him, making him feel climaxed, much to Babs' pleasure and relief.


	9. Chapter 9

Babs and the rest of the Tiny Toons were running laps on a track, all of them wearing gym uniforms. "Nothing like a good run to make ourselves more fit!" Babs spoke through panting as she ran up ahead of everyone, being neck and neck with Buster.

"Wow Babs, you're good at this." Buster told her as he and Babs ran ahead of the other tiny toons, who began to slow down from fatigue.

Meanwhile, Speedy Gonzales was watching them, unimpressed by how slow everyone was running. "Jeez Louise! Can't anyone here run any faster? My grandmama runs faster than you!"

Babs overheard Gonzales' comment, getting an idea as she grinned mischievously. "Hey coach! Take a gander at this!"

Buster quickly pulled a gas mask out of nowhere and put it on, expecting Babs to break wind again. Much to his expectancy, Babs farted loudly, the force of her flatulence causing her to run faster as Babs zoomed around the track, catching up to Speedy Gonzales' speed as her farts filled up the area around the track, causing most of the tiny toons to cough and gag, some of them throwing up in disgust.

Speedy Gonzales watched Babs running and farting around and around, not believing what he was seeing as he tried to fan away the awful smell. "Jumping Jalapeños Babs! Did you go to a Mexican Buffet or something?"

Babs stopped running, taking in her own wind with pride as she giggled. "Oh did I do that?" she teased. "At least now I have a way of going anywhere I want instantly!"

Gonzales slapped his forehead in annoyance. "Aiyaiyai! Class dismissed."

Buster and Babs walked out of the gym, with Buster removing his gas mask and throwing it aside as they did.

"That was pretty cool Babs!" Buster complemented. "I wouldn't be surprised if anyone else thinks about such a thing as that."

Babs released another loud fart that lifted her skirt in response, giggling afterward. "Thanks! That's why I'm the random one!" Babs bragged, before releasing a raunchy poot that lifted her skirt again and sounded wet towards the end. Babs looked at the back of her panties, which were brown stained from all the farting she's done. "Gosh, I sure hope this oven of mine doesn't decide to make brownies."

Buster stuck his tongue out in disgust, backing away from Babs. "I hope so too."


	10. Chapter 10

Shirley McLoon was walking in the halls of Acme Looniversity, waking towards the girls restroom, when Plucky Duck appeared out of nowhere in front of her, grinning widely.

"Hey Shirley." Plucky greeted in a smooth tone.

"Not now, Plucky." Shirley responded, sliding him out of the way as she walked into the girls' restroom. She proceeded to wash her hands, but then she heard loud farts coming from the stalls, curious as to what it was, she knocked on the stall door. "Umm, are you ok?"

Inside the stall was none other than Babs Bunny, who was depositing her gold into the toilet bowl, sighing of relief as she flushed, stepping out of the stall. "Oh hi Shirley! Yeah I'm ok. I was just dropping off what I had in me!"

Shirley gave Babs an odd expression, plugging her nose, trying not to smell Babs' bad gas. "Good grief! You're one gassy hare!"

Babs smiled and giggled in relief, releasing a loud fart that lasted for 10 seconds, causing Shirley to groan in disgust. "Why, thank you! You know what those cafeteria tacos do to little ol' me!" Babs continued releasing loud farts that echoed through the bathroom, causing Shirley to place her hand over her mouth in disgust, feeling the need to puke.

Meanwhile, Plucky overheard Babs' loud and gross farting from outside. "Good god, Shirley. What have you eaten?" Plucky wondered to himself.

Suddenly, Babs walked out of the girls' room. "Oh hi Plucky!" she greeted as she let out a cute little poot, followed by several, more silent but deadly farts as she walked off, forcing Plucky to waft the air in annoyance.

"Of course..." Plucky remarked.

Shirley then walked out of the girls' room, still holding her nose, trying not to let Babs' farts into her senses. "Tell me about it."


	11. Chapter 11

Babs, Buster, Plucky and Hamston were all inside Foghorn Leghorn's class, playing attention to Foghorn's teachings.

"And that's I say and that's how you defend I say defend yourself against I say against someone who wants to roast I say roast you up I say roast you up like chicken. Boy I say boy do I say "I say" too I say too often."

"Hey Professor, what is the point "I say" the point of this?" Plucky mocked. "Why would anyone want to try to defend themselves against a thing like that?"

Foghorn looked at Plucky for a second. "You're a duck arn't you? They'll roast I say they'll roast you up good if they catch you."

Plucky got up, annoyed by Foghorn's comment. "Who in their right minds would even dare to do that?"

"Well, that Montana kid for instance." Foghorn pointed out.

Plucky widened his eyes in realization. "Can't argue with that."

Babs raised her hand, catching Foghorn's attention.

"Yes, I say yes Miss Babs?" Foghorn responded.

"Mr. Leghorn, does that apply to the rest of us?"

Foghorn thought for a moment. "Well, of course. You never know when someone is going to give it to you straight."

Suddenly, Babs farted loudly again, catching everyone's attention as Hamston ran out the door, being the fart hating clean freak that he is. "Heh heh. Excuse me!" she chuckled, blushing as she fanned the air behind her, while Buster couldn't felt but feel his private erecting.

"Young lady I say young lady, please keep your back blasts to yourself." Foghorn advised.

Babs released a cute little poot in cuteness. "But Professor, why should I? I mean, you taught us that you never know what comes at us."

Then, Montana Max walked into the classroom, prompting Babs to run up to him, putting her furry butt in his face, farting as loudly as possible in his face, the other tiny toons and Foghorn unable to believe it as Montana screamed in horror, with Babs smiling mischievously as she continued ripping ass in his face.

"Young lady I say young lady I say that's so unladylike!" Foghorn exclaimed.

Montana tbroke loose from Babs' grip, running away growling in anger. Leaving Babs and her gassy tushie, who giggled as she placed her hands on her butt, releasing another loud, raunchy fart that lifted her skirt and erected Buster even more as he couldn't help but grab his crotch in arousal.

"Hey Buster what are you I say what are you doing?" Foghorn asked, looking at Buster oddly.

Buster quickly took his hands off his crotch. "Nothing, professor."


	12. Chapter 12

Montana Max got into his swim trunks, getting ready to dive into his pool, when he saw Babs in his pool, wearing nothing but a swimsuit as she was relaxing, using her farts to create warm bubbles around her as she sighed of relief, her poots making the water warm and smelly, much to Babs' enjoyment.

"Hey! Get out of my pool you stupid rabbit! Or you're mine!" Montana pouted angrily.

"Make me, rich boy." Babs teased, before grunting as her fart bubbles increased in size. "Aw yeah. Nothing like a warm bath with my own bubbles to make a bunny gal like me feel relaxed!"

Montana growled in rage as he kicked one of his pool ladders. "Stop farting in my pool and get out **NOW!**"

Then, Plucky Duck appeared out of nowhere as the Toxic Revenger, picking up Montana Max and throwing him in his pool. "That's for stealing my water, stupid rich kid!" he blurted as he flew away.

Babs watched the Toxic Revenge fly away, smiling in relief as she continued enjoying her own gassy jacuzzi.


	13. Chapter 13

Babs yawned, stretching her arms as she got out of bed, wearing pink pajamas as she scratched her butt, heading to her bathroom. "Gosh, that was some good sleep I had last night!" Then, she farted loudly, gasping as she placed her hands on her butt, pooting cutely. "Gosh, am I gassy this morning!" she stated, releasing 3 more loud farts that echoed through her bathroom. "It must of been building up all night!" she claimed, bending down as another powerful poot made its way out of her fluffy tushie, sounding raunchy and wet as Babs blushed a bit. "Better change out of these pajamas before I soil them!"

With that said, Babs changed into her cute skirt over her white panties, brushing her teeth and heading to eat breakfast. Babs poured a bowl of Acme cereal, heading to her fridge to get some milk to go with it. Then, Montana Max popped up, placing an Antacid tablet into Babs' cereal that was enhanced to stop one from farting.

"Ha! This will stop that rabbit girl's stinky farts for good!" Montana claimed, sneaking away as Babs came back.

Babs proceeded to pour the milk in her cereal, but she quickly noticed the tablet, picking it out and throwing it away. "Nice try, Monty boy!" Babs figured out, pouring in the milk as she munched down on her cereal.

Montana watched from behind a wall, groaning as his plan failed. "I knew I should of gone with anti-farting powder!"

After Babs finished her cereal, she walked to her hole entrance, noticing Montana trying to sneak out, being almost out of the hole. Suddenly she felt a huge fart coming on as her stomach grumbled, giving her a mischievous idea. "Hey Monty boy!" Babs grabbed Montana before he could get away, pulling him back down, causing him to scream as Babs placed his head in her cute, little butt, farting loudly in his face, chuckling mischievously while sighing of relief at the same time. "When will you learn, Maxie boy?" Babs teased as she continued ripping loud farts in his face, much to his displeasure.


	14. Chapter 14

Babs was eating with her tiny toon friends in the Looniversity's cafeteria, giggling while continually letting out loud, deep pitched farts that lifted her dress and warmed up her seat, much to the disgust of the other tiny toons.

"Y'know Babs, ever since you got gassy, our lives here at the Looniversity have been loonier than ever!" Buster mentioned while eating a sandwich.

Babs smiled as she let out one more loud toot. "Didn't I tell you? Flatulence makes everything funnier and more random! If there were more gassy toons at this Looniversity like me, I'd be teaching my own class here!"

Plucky out down his lunch tray as he sat down. "Actually, Bugs' girlfriend Lola would be teaching a class that teaches gasbags like you how to be looney gasbags!" he remarked. "Seriously! Her butt is an Acme bomb waiting to explode!"

Babs laughed randomly, releasing another loud, raunchy fart that shook the table and echoed through the cafeteria. "Oh you duck you!"

Meanwhile, Fifi La Fume was eating in peace, then she heard and smelled Babs' loud farting, getting annoyed and disgusted as she slammed down her taco on her plate. "Sacre bleu! I'll show her!"

Fifi marched towards Babs' table, following her rotten smell that continued to erupt from her cute butt. "Stop zis! Zose loud farts of yours, zey are annoying!" she hollered in her French accent.

Babs giggled as she continued ripping ass as her panties felt wet. "I can't help it if I'm gassy. Besides, don't be a sour puss about it like Montana!"

Fifi crossed her arms as she stared at Babs with envy, being forced to smell her nasty farts. "I just zink zat zis is making me look bad! I mean, I can stink it up too!" Fifi claimed, turning around as she released a strong skunk odor into the air, which unfortunately for her wasn't as bad as Babs' farts.

"Sorry Fifi, but I'm the one who's doing the stinking around here! Hee hee!" Babs giggled as she stood up, blowing a loud, deep pitched fart in Fifi's direction, blowing her back and causing her to crash into one of Calamity's dynamite piles, which exploded, leaving Fifi covered in soot.

"Zut Alors!" she pouted in anger.


	15. Chapter 15

Babs was humming merrily to herself, getting some stuff out of her locker, when she was greeted by Fifi La Fume.

"Bonjour, Babs!" Fifi greeted.

Babs turned around, seeing Fifi then averting her eyes elsewhere. "Oh hi Fifi."

"I want to apologize for yesterday. Eez just that I got rivaled by zis gassiness zat you got."

Babs turned around, letting out a cute little poot. "Really?"

"Zat's right. And I also wanted to show you somezing!"

Babs lifted her eyebrows in excitement. "What is it?"

Fifi giggled as she bent down slowly. "Watch zis!" Fifi farted loudly, her gas echoing through the halls of Acme Looniversity, causing most of the other tiny toons to cover their mouths in disgust, run away or even get knocked out.

"Wow Fifi! That's amazing!" Babs claimed, intrigued and amazed by Fifi's gassy outburst.

"Zank you! Now I can stink een more ways zan one!" Fifi claimed as she patted her butt, another raunchy poot escaping it.

"Finally someone else at this Looniversity besides Buster sees it my way!" Babs mentioned, pooting again as she giggled.

Fifi released a deep pitched poot that stunk up the halls even more, causing the rancid odor to thicken as Babs and Fifi giggled along, ignoring the tiny toon chaos that they were causing with their farts as they both continued to stink it up together, both of them releasing more loud farts after another.

Buster emerged from all the ruckus, seeing Babs and Fifi fart as his eyes widened further. "There's two of them now! How amazing is that!" Buster claimed as he watched the two girls continually ripping ass, much to his enjoyment.


	16. Chapter 16

Babs was walking around in the downtown part of Acme Acres, minding her own business, when she noticed a piano above her head, a couple of movers lifting it up. Then she looked behind her, seeing Montana Max walking her way, grinning as she got an idea. Babs farted loudly, using her gas as if it were rocket fuel to float up to the piano.

"All right, Montana Max! Get ready for another case of the grumpies!" Babs teased as she pulled a pair of scissors out of her ass, cutting the rope as the piano suddenly fell as Babs used her gassy farts to stay aloft.

As Montana Max walked by, the piano suddenly fell on him, crushing him as he pulled out a white flag, waving it in surrender.

"Hee hee! Now that is some of the most classical cartoon humor there is!" Babs pointed out as she slowly floated back down, using her farts to do so.

Meanwhile, back at the high balcony, Foghorn Leghorn looked out his window. "What happened I say what happened with my piano?" he wondered as he looked down.

Babs farted loudly, giggling as she bent down, pooting cutely. "Excuse me in more ways than one!" she stated.

Foghorn sighed. "How does the author I say how does the author even know I live in an apartment I say an apartment? My Looney Tunes Show counterpart I say my Looney Tunes Show counterpart is rich and owns a mansion and a company."

"Oh relax, you big chicken!" Babs teased, another cute little poot escaping her cute, bunny butt. "This is just a fanfic! It's not real!"

"I'm a rooster I say I'm a rooster!" Foghorn corrected her. "Anyway, you owe me I say you owe me a new piano!"

"No problem, Mr. Leghorn!" Babs pulled the unconscious Montana Max from under the piano and grabbed his wallet, farting loudly as she headed to the piano store.


	17. Chapter 17

_They're now airing Tiny Toon Adventures on the Hub. So it's currently a good time for more of this._

* * *

Buster, Babs, Plucky and Hampton were all sitting in Elmer's class, once again bored out of their minds.

"Today in cwass, we wiww weawn how to do a wiwd take by buwning someone's tongue using gwiwwed cheese!" Elmer spoke, pointing to the board with a stick.

"Boring!" Buster complained. "Another stupid lesson involving grilled cheese. Does this guy ever get tired of that?"

"Who cares. Last week he dropped an anvil made entirely of grilled cheese on Furrball, and it was hilarious!" Plucky pointed out, the camera panning over to Furrball, who was still bandaged up and in multiple casts, annoyed by Plucky's reminding remark.

Then, Babs' stomach growled loudly again, giving her an evil thought as she smirked. Buster narrowed his eyes towards Babs, seeing her expression, before tilting himself to Hampton.

"Here we go again." Buster whispered in Hampton's ear, giving Hampton a bad feeling as he gulped in fear.

Then, without hesitation, Babs got up and jumped to the front of the class. "Hey everyone! Instead of learning about more grilled cheese, what do you say we learn more about cutting it?"

Babs pointed her butt at Elmer, making him gasp wildly, hovering off the ground as Babs' next loud and powerful fart blew Elmer out of the building, making him blast off again as the rest of the class watched in awe.

"Do you ever get tired of that? It's starting to get a little old to me!" Plucky stated.

Babs giggled and shrugged as she let out a cute little poot. "Nope! Who doesn't love fart jokes? Besides, it's perfectly natural!"

"Not in cartoons it isn't!" Hampton pointed out, cupping his snout as he ran out of the room to escape the raunchy smell, which started to linger and thicken as Babs continued farting to herself, loitering about while looking around.

"What are y'all standing around for? Elmer won't be back for a while!" Babs announced as everyone else excitedly got up and left the classroom, with class have ended early that day once again thanks to Babs' bad gas.

* * *

Meanwhile, Elmer had somehow landed in Wackyland, with Gogo Dodo curiously pecking at his unconscious body.

"Another bald guy bites the cheese!" Gogo hilariously stated, giggling to himself, looking over the unconscious Elmer.


	18. Chapter 18

Babs and Fifi were having a farting contest somewhere outside the Acme Acres forest, with both girls letting out loud, deep pitched and bassy farts, which slowly got louder and deeper in pitch while Buster and Plucky watched from the side.

"Boy, those two can really let them rip, huh Plucky?" Buster stated.

Plucky sighed, laying down on the ground, holding up his head with his elbow on the ground. "Whatever. I didn't have anything better to do, so here I am." Plucky stated.

Before Buster could respond, Fifi lifted her skunk tail, letting go a loud, seven second poot that shook all of Acme Acres and caused some of the forest wildlife to melt.

Babs wafted the air around her, giggling in response to Fifi's fart. "Woo! Good one Fifi!"

Fifi smiled, taking in her skunk-like gas with pride. "Zank you Babs, I try!"

Babs giggled. "But just because you're a skunk doesn't mean you can stink more than me!" Babs turned around, pointing her butt as Fifi.

"Ok I've had enough!" Plucky claimed, quickly running off as Buster stayed.

Babs farted loudly, proudly, and powerfully in Fifi's direction, blowing back Fifi's fur as she raised her hands towards Babs, trying to block off some of Babs' passing gas as it practically shook the planet, causing part of the Acme Acres forest to melt as some of the trees caught fire and burnt to a crisp.

"Sacre bleu! Eez true why zey call you Bad Gas Babs." Fifi commented, plugging her nose to keep the smell out of her nostrils.

Babs giggled in response. "Well of course!" she looked at Buster. "Right Buster?"

Buster gave a thumbs up to Babs, as much as a part of him detested it because of the worsening smell. "Right Babs!" he responded, smiling sheepishly, catching some of Babs' rotten gas, which was becoming too much for poor Buster.


	19. Chapter 19

Calamity Coyote was chasing Little Beeper while holding a net above him, similar to just another normal day with Wile E. Coyote and Roadrunner, when Little Beeper saw Babs chatting with Buster, going around them. Calamity suddenly broke into a wild gasp when he saw Babs, who was in the way and facing away from him, prompting him to try to stop, but failing as he slid into Babs, knocking her over and accidentally causing her to fart loudly all over Calamity, causing him to run around, trying to shake off the smell.

"Beep beep!" Little Beeper beeped, seeing what happened as he then ran off.

"Well that was random." Buster commented.

Babs got up and giggled as she pooted loudly again. "Of course it is! Lots of random things occur in the world of Looney Tunes and Tiny Toons. And on top of that, this is a fanfic!"

"I guess you're right." Buster agreed. "But why must you be so gassy in every chapter? Can't you just stop with a few cute poots or something?"

Babs bent over, letting another loud poot loose. "You're right, although it's much more fun when I get to stink more!"

Buster sighed, shrugging and turning to the fourth wall. "You just can't stop a girl once she gets down and dirty, folks!"


	20. Chapter 20

On another peaceful day in Acme Acres, Babs popped out from the side as Tinkerbunny.

"Greetings fellow readers! And welcome to-" Babs farted loudly, getting bug eyed as she froze up for a split second.

"Anyway, welcome to-" Babs pooted loudly again. "Welcome-" A louder poot emerged from her butt, causing her to throw her crown on the ground in frustration as another fart came out.

"Duck darn it!" Babs cursed. "The one time I get to do this in a fanfic after its been done in the cartoons, and I can't do it because of my gassiness!"

Montana Max suddenly popped up out of nowhere. "What you're doing is dumb and stupid anyway! And this whole fanfic stinks more than you do!"

Babs leaned close to the camera. "He's just jealous because I've been gassing him out over the last few chapters." she stated in a deep, humorous voice.

Montana pouted. "Oh yeah? Well it's not gonna happen this time! Because I'm rich! Rich I tell you!"

Babs bent over, her next loud fart lifting her Tinkerbunny dress and blowing Montana Max away.

"Still loud and proud, I always say!" Babs claimed. "Anyway, like I was saying, welcome to-" She farted loudly again, growling as she tore off her Tinkerbunny outfit, revealing her normal outfit. "Never mind! You know where we are!"

"Welcome to Acme Acres!" Plucky yelled, popping out from below the camera as Babs gave Plucky a stern look. "Hey, someone had to do it." Plucky shrugged.


	21. Chapter 21

Babs, Buster, Plucky and the rest of the Tiny Toons were in Elmer Fudd's class as Elmer Fudd was speaking.

"Ok cwass, hopefully today I'll get through one lecture without little miss _whoopsie-cushion wabbit_ intewwupting me." Elmer told the class, his speech shifting to a stern manner towards the end.

Babs tilted her body over to Buster for a second. "He's obviously talking about me." she whispered while grinning.

"Quiet, you mangy gassy wassy wabbit!" Elmer fumed.

The whole class except for Montana Max burst into laughter in response to Elmer's remark, especially Babs, who suddenly accidentally farted loudly, her butt, which was sealed in her white panties and revealed as her fart lifted her purple skirt, being pointed towards Furrball, who coughed and gagged as he practically started strangling himself, not being able to stand the smell anymore than he could stand Elmyra.

"Oh my, was that me again?" Babs giggled, a cute little poot coming out. "I guess you can't keep me from letting these bad boys out! They come out when they want to or when I want them too!"

Elmer growled in annoyance. "That's it! If you don't stop cutting the gwiwwed cheese, I'll...shoot you!" Elmer yelled, threatening Babs as he pulled out his gun in frustration, with Buster and Babs gasping in shock.

"Go ahead! Do it! Do it!" Montana yelled.

"Wow. Principal Bugs is definitely gonna have him fired now." Plucky thought.

Elmyra stood up in anger. "If you hurt that bunny wunny, I'm telling on you!"

Elmer suddenly pulled back his gun and put it behind his back, grinning sheepishly. "Eh, sowwy about dat class." Then he closed in on Babs. "You did dis to me! Stop with da gassiness now!" he sternly stated.

Babs giggled as she pooted. "Oh you know I can't do that! And by the way, I have a shotgun too! Right here!"

Babs suddenly pulled a shotgun out of nowhere, causing Elmer to gasp in a wild take as Babs just a quickly pointed her butt at Elmer as he turned around, trying to run away as he was suddenly blasted by Babs' nasty back gas, passing out on the spot as he fell down.

"Wow. Gassy Babsy gets the whole class out of yet another boring lecture about grilled cheese." Buster commented as he and the rest of the class ran out the door, leaving the unconscious Elmer on the floor.


End file.
